Most musicians practice or perform songs from sheet music or music books. However, a problem associated with sheet music and books is that they must be placed in front of the musician such that he or she can see the music while playing the instrument. This usually requires the use of a separate music stand on which to mount the music. These stands are often not stable and can wobble or fall over while the musician is playing, causing disruption of the play of music.
Further, the musician's composition often cannot be displayed all on one or two pages. Therefore, the musician himself must turn the pages of the music while playing, or have someone else turn the pages. However, it is usually very difficult for the musician to turn the pages and play the instrument at the same time without interrupting the flow of the song.
Furthermore, the paper on which music is typically printed wears out quickly with frequent use. Once the pages of the music become frayed or torn, the music becomes difficult to read. The musician must therefore discard or replace the music if he wants to continue playing it. Since the music is quite expensive to purchase, the process of replacing the music as it becomes worn out becomes even more expensive.
There is therefore a need in the art for a means for musicians to play written music that is not associated with the aforementioned problems.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a method and means of allowing musicians to play written music that does not require the musician to cease play to turn pages.
It is a further objection of the present invention to provide a method and means of allowing musicians to play written music that does not involve the use of conventional music stands.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a method and means of allowing musicians to play written music that is not printed on paper that wears out quickly and is expensive to replace.
These and other objectives will become clear from the following detailed description of the invention.